custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
APNWT
The Association of Powai Nui Wilderness and Trailworks, more often referred to by its abbreviation APNWT, was a government organization and a member of the Powai Nui Governing Coalition. Founded and headed in the Le-Powai region of Powai Nui, it was responsible for preserving wilderness and wildlife, managing the island's trails and transportation, and responding to emergencies. History APNWT was formed from the merging of the Ranger's Guild and the Trailworks Organization. This was done during the Great Inauguration of Powai Nui, a movement on the island which established an official government, the Powai Nui Governing Body. Initially, the PNGB merged the Ranger's Guild and the Trailworks Organization into the Department of Wilderness Preservation and Trailworks and was under complete control of the PNGB. This was met with backlash from both members of the Ranger's Guild and the Trailworks Association, who eventually coaxed the Body into reforming itself. The Powai Nuian Governing Body became the Powai Nui Governing Coalition and converted the Department of Wilderness Preservation and Trailworks into the Association of Powai Nuian Wilderness and Trailworks. This gave the organization the ability to act more independently of the PNGC. To be written... Infrastructure APNWT had four main responsibilities: 1) preserve the wildlife on Powai Nui, 2) protect Matoran and wildlife from each other, 3) respond to and control emergency situations, and 4) maintain and manage the trailworks on the island, which were the primary mode of transportation. The first two of these responsibilities were carried out by the organization's Rangers, and the third was carried out by a branch of the organization overseeing the trailworks. Rangery Those tasked with preserving nature, responding to emergencies and providing care to injured Matoran were given the title of Ranger. Rangers were given packs, food and water, medicinal supplies and a "ranger's rifle," an Axanar-based long-range firearm with a utility-oriented axe blade on its stock. All Rangers had extensive training in first aid, emergency response, marksmanship, outdoor survival, and nature preservation. When necessary, Rangers were also authorized to enforce the law set by the PNGC and to educate other Matoran about the behaviors which would ensure the protection of both themselves and the wilderness. Rangers were stationed in all four regions of Powai Nui, with most Matoran being stationed in the region which they survived the best in. Many unofficially called Rangers by titles relating to which region they are stationed in; those stationed in Le-Powai were known as Forest Rangers, those in Ko-Powai were known as Mountain Rangers, those in Po-Powai were Desert Rangers, and those in Vo-Powai were Grassland Rangers. Additional supplies and training were given to some Rangers depending on the region. Trailworks On Powai Nui, trailworks was the name given to the network of trails covering the island. Some were open for use by anyone, some were solely recreational, and others could only be walked by those transporting goods. As trails were the most common form of transportation on Powai Nui, the Trailworks branch of APNWT essentially oversaw the island's transportation. Like Rangery, the Trailworks branch had many "Trailworkers" who maintained trails and enforced the laws surrounding them and ensure they were used properly and safely. Trailworkers often worked together with Rangers, as the similarities in their jobs caused them to frequently meet anyway. Notable Members Leaders * Morayne - President * Bivwak - Vice President * Dymmox - Secretary * Sirdar - Head of Transportation Rangers * Lewok - formerly; left to join the Toa Powai Trailworkers To be written... Appearances * Against the Storm - First appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'' (mentioned), ''V'', & ''VI'' Trivia * ToaGonel has given Cap specific permission to use APNWT's abbreviation as the title of its article, due to the length of its full title. * APNWT's Rangers were heavily inspired by park rangers/park wardens. APNWT itself was also made to mimic the United States' federal agencies. * APNWT's long title is a play on the long titles of some government organizations. * The logo for the organization was created to represent both the trunk and branches of a tree and a bird's-eye view of a section of a network of trails. * The names of the leaders of APNWT were based on various terms associated with mountaineering and climbing: ** Morayne's name was taken from moraine, the word for an accumulation of rock and debris deposited by glaciers. ** Bivwak was named after the bivuoac, a type of temporary shelter lacking a tent or other form of cover. ** Dymmox's name came from Diamox, the name of a drug used to prevent altitude sickness. ** A Sardar, among other things, is the name of a leader of a group of Sherpa mountain guides. This name derivation alludes to Sirdar's role as the Head of Transportation, as Sherpa mountain guides are known for carrying large amounts of gear. Category:Powai Nui Category:Powai Nui Governing Coalition Category:Organizations Category:Government